Pair of Pears
Kabloom |Tribe = Fruit Plant |Traits = None |Abilities = When played: Make a 2 /2 Pear Pal with Team-Up here. |Rarity = Premium - Uncommon |Flavor Text = It's cute how they're always completing each other's sentences.}} Pair of Pears 'is a premium uncommon plant card in ''Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Kabloom class. It costs 4 to play, and has 2 /2 . It has no traits, and its ability makes a Pear Pal with '''Team-Up in front of it when it is played. Statistics *'Class:' Kabloom *'Tribe:' Fruit Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability: When played:' Make a 2 /2 Pear Pal with Team-Up here. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Uncommon Card description It's cute how they're always completing each other's sentences. Update history Update 1.14.13 *Set - Rarity change: Basic - Common → Premium - Uncommon Strategies With Pair of Pears works the same way as Shroom for Two does, except Pair of Pears dishes out 4 damage a turn if both pears are alive, or 2 if one pear is destroyed, costs 4x more, and cannot be affected by Buff-Shroom or Punish-Shroom unlike Shroom for Two. It is a decent plant, but you can get better plants for the same cost, such as Bloomerang. It is mainly useful for being able to block 2 attacks if not destroyed by attacks or Strikethrough. Bouncing it with Rescue Radish also helps, as it can be replayed for another Pear Pal. Using this along with Berry Angry or Steel Magnolia helps as it affects both Pair of Pears and Pear Pal. Against Pair of Pears is an annoying plant to take care of, but it does have many counters. Knight of the Living Dead can completely wall it with his Armored 2 trait, if neither pears have a strength boost. Playing tricks like The Chickening or Weed Spray can also destroy many of these at once, unless they are boosted. Zombies with Strikethrough are also capable of destroying both Pair of Pears and Pear Pal at once, such as Hot Dog Imp or Line Dancing Zombie, although both are going to be destroyed after combat. Zombies protected by Zombie Coach or Trash Can Zombie are also be able to block both attacks from Pair of Pears while being able to destroy one in the process. Gallery Pair_of_Pears_stats.png|Statistics Pair_of_Pears_card.png|Card Trivia *Their design is nearly identical to that of the Pear from Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars. *They, Grizzly Pear, Prickly Pear and Pear Cub are the only plants based on pears. *Pair of Pears, Shroom for Two, and Poppin' Poppies are the only plants that can summon a plant with Team-Up. **However, Poppin' Poppies creates up to three plants with Team-Up, while Shroom for Two and Pair of Pears only makes one. *Pair of Pear's attack is similar to Lil' Buddy's attack. *Despite the name "Pair of Pears", their icon and card only show one pear. *The name includes rhyming, homophones, euphony, and alliteration. Category:Plants Category:Plant cards Category:Kabloom cards Category:Kabloom plants Category:Fruit cards Category:Premium cards Category:Premium plants Category:Uncommon cards Category:Uncommon plants